


Remus and Lily's Plot for Love

by bestmeghanever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Romance, Teen Years, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestmeghanever/pseuds/bestmeghanever
Summary: At first, when Lily Evans had asked Remus Lupin out he thought she'd lost her mind, but slowly it started to seem like a fantastic idea. Until It wasn't.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wolfstar fic, it's a little silly but I promise there'll be lots of fluffy goodness.

“You want me to… _what!?_ ” Remus Lupin exasperatedly yelled in the face of one of his best mates.

Lily simply blinked. “Go out with me.”

Remus scrunched his face up. “Lily, I told you I’m bent not two days ago, I’m afraid you’ve entirely missed the point, love.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Of course I understand the concept of being gay Remus. I’m not asking you to actually be my boyfriend, that’s just weird.”

Remus deadpanned. “Oh yes because everything about this conversation was completely rational until now.”

Lily grimaced. “Look, just hear me out.”

Remus shook his head in frustration, “I’m sure trying.”

“James hasn’t asked me out since last year.”

Remus cocked his head “So? I thought that’s what you wanted. You’ve always said, what was it? ‘You’d rather date the giant squid’, ‘he’s an insufferable toe rag’, oh and my personal favourite: simply hexing his nipples into buttons.” 

Lily sighed and slumped in her seat smooshing her face into her hand. “Okay yes, I may have said and done those things in the past but he’s really matured. We’ve even sort of become friends this year, and he’s not once asked me out!”

A grin slowly formed on Remus’s face and he said a little too loudly, “Oh wow, you have feelings for him don’t you!?”

“SHHHH!” Lily smacked her hand over Remus’s mouth as he practically shouted to the whole library. 

Remus couldn’t stop laughing from behind her hand.

She glared at the werewolf. “Don’t act so high and mighty Lupin, don’t think I haven’t noticed who you’re fondly gazing at from behind your books.”

Remus ceased his laughter immediately “I… I don’t know what you-“

“Save it Remus. I’m not emotionally constipated like your oblivious mates.”

Remus sighed and ran his hands down his face. “How long have you known?”

“That you want to shag Black? Not long.”

Remus grimaced. “Thanks for being delicate, Lily.”

She shrugged. “Look I’m suggesting something that will mutually benefit the both of us. You said the rest of your bloody marauders don’t know you’re attracted to blokes, right?”

He nodded. It was true, he wasn't sure how to bring it up with his friends at all. He knew they'd never outright reject him for something like this- they'd been strangely calm when they figured out he was a werewolf- but he didn't know where to begin to tell them he was gay! It wasn't just a conversation they could have in passing. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell them casually over breakfast. How would that go? 'Oh, good morning gents, how are the eggs today, Pete? And James, Sirius how's quidditch practice going lately? Also I'm gay, can you pass the toast?' That was sure to go over well.

Remus' inner monologue was interrupted by Lily continuing her explanation. “-So I’m saying we make Black and Potter jealous by pretending to get together.”

Remus stared at her blankly. “ _What._ ”

“Keep up Remus. You and I know each other really well, If anyone could pull off some believable flirting it’s us!”

“James will kill me.”

“You said he was trying to get over me anyway! So technically if we started dating it would be fair game!” She sighed, her face dropping. “I don’t want him to get over me and I can’t just outright tell him that. I’ve spent five years telling him where he can shove it. It wouldn't be fair to just change my mind all of a sudden.”

"But that's exactly what you're- never mind..." Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Look, I don’t know Lily. We shouldn't be deceiving them like this, they're our friends...”

She placed her small, freckled hand on top of Remus’s scarred one. “Remus, I know Black has feelings for you, even if he can’t say it. He always gives you these soppy looks and then turns away before you can catch him. It’s completely sad.”

Remus lifted an eyebrow, “Really?” His face dropped a second later as he shrugged her off, “Forget it Lils, he’s definitely straight. Have you forgotten ‘the womanizer of Hogwarts’ reputation?”

Lily scoffed “What? I know all the girls wish he would look at them. He does flirt with everyone in sight, I’ll give you that. But do you specifically recall any of these girls he’s pulled?”

Remus thought hard. “Well no…”

“There’s your answer.”

Remus still looked skeptical.

She sighed “Well even so it couldn’t hurt to give him nudge and find out! Look we don’t even have to say we have a relationship, let’s just flirt and imply we’re shagging that’s all.”

“That’s sounds unethical.”

Lily deadpanned this time. “You’re a marauder, I thought you left your morals at the door.”

Remus slapped himself on the head, “Oh yeah what the hell am I talking about, let’s do it.”

Lily grinned “Good. Now, here’s what we’ll do…”

* * *

Gryffindor had won their first quidditch match of the season, the party was in full swing and so was Remus and Lily’s scheme.

“I can’t dance.”

“Don’t give me that, I’ve seen you do some sexy dance at plenty of parties before.”

“Yeah, when I was drunk!”

“Fine, here.” Lily proceeded to empty the last of a bottle of firewhisky down his throat.

Remus spluttered as the alcohol burned his throat and ran down his chin. “Classy, Lils.”

“Feel better?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Good, because we’re doing this.”

He sighed in defeat. “Fine, hold on.” He snatched a second year from seemingly out of nowhere and pulled the contraband fire whiskey he was trying to smuggle from his struggling grasp.

“ _Hey-!_ “

Remus’ glare was enough to snap his mouth shut. “Detention. And get to your dorm! No lower years out after midnight, Charleson!”

The small second year student practically sprinted up the stairs and Remus cracked the seal on the firewhiskey and downed three generous gulps from the bottle he had just acquired before offering it to his co-conspirator. 

Lily took several gulps herself and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. “Thanks.” She said glancing to the dance floor, which was crowded with hot sweaty students from all houses, minus Slytherin of course.

“Alright, they’re just standing around recounting the tale of how they won the game.” Lily tilted her head toward the objects of their affection. 

James and Sirius were in the middle of a group of eager Gryffindors with shit-eating grins on their faces, making elaborate hand gestures and patting each other on the back.

“Ugh, why do we like them again?” Remus lip curled up in disgust at their self righteous behaviour.

“Their firm arses? You got me.”

“That too.” He slammed another gulp from the bottle and turned to Lily.

“Alright Evans, let’s do this thing.”

Lily grinned. “That’s what I like to hear.”

She took his hand and led him to the dance floor, choosing a spot that was sure to get them attention but not so far away that they couldn’t see James and Sirius. 

A new song started just as they reached position. Remus’s hand flew out and gripped his friend by the waist pulling her in close. 

_Le Freak by: Chic (1978)_ **(Honestly tried to find the most fun song that came out in the 1970's and appeared during/before 1978 when the Marauders were in 6th year, this is what I came up with. Yeah, it's disco. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )**

_Ah, freak out  
Le freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out  
Ah, freak out  
Le freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out_

“We’re gonna have to sell this to make it believable.” Remus said into her ear.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Remus and Lily really went for it, they got close and moved their hips to the rhythm of the music extremely close to each other.

_Have you heard about the new dance craze?  
Listen to us, I'm sure you'll be amazed  
Big fun to be had by everyone  
It's up to you, it surely can be done_

Lily’s hand went to Remus’s shaggy hair, pulling her fingers though it as their faces got so close their breath mixed together. Remus’s hands ran up and down her waist getting dangerously close to arse. 

“Grab my ass.” Lily yelled in a whisper into Remus’s ear. 

Remus was a little taken aback. “What, really?” 

“They’re looking! Do it!”

And he did, he slid his hands down and gripped the firm mounds of flesh that was his best lady friends’ arse.

_Young and old are doing it, I'm told  
Just one try, and you too will be sold  
It's called "le freak, " they're doing it night and day  
Allow us, we'll show you the way_

Remus took Lily’s hands and spun her around so her back was against his chest, he rested his hands on her hips as she wiggled them to the beat. The other benefit of this was that he adjusted their angle so he could now see what Lily had seen before. James and Sirius’s faces.

_Ah, freak out  
Le freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out  
Ah, freak out  
Le freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out_

James held a shattered bottle in one hand and Sirius was frozen mid gulp of firewhiskey. **(A/N Pretty fitting song seeing as James and Sirius are clearly freaking tf out :D)**

Remus grinned wolfishly before moving Lily’s curtain of red hair from her neck and proceeded to lightly press his lips to it. Her hand automatically reached up to cup the back of his head in encouragement.

“Remus!” She yell whispered.

“What?”

“It’s working. Our evil plot has bore fruit.”

“What are they doing now?” He mumbled into the skin of her neck.

“Pot- James face is turning red. Sirius just stumbled into a wall. Okay, he nearly fell over. Okay, just pushed some slaggy Ravenclaw off him.”

Remus laughed “You’ll have to get past that whole ‘Potter’ thing.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Shut up and grind on me you shirtlifter.”

Remus blinked “That’s the strangest thing you’ve ever said.” But followed her instructions.

_All that pressure got you down  
Has your head spinning all around  
Feel the rhythm, check the rhyme_

Remus took Lily’s hand, raised it above their heads and used it as leverage to spin her in a circle before sliding his hands to her back and gently tipping her backward, his head bowing dangerously close to her chest.

_Come on along and have a real good time  
Like the days of “Stompin' at the Savoy”  
Now we freak, oh what a joy  
Just come on down, to the 54  
And find a spot out on the floor_

When he pulled her back up Lily grinned and threw her hands in the air, pumping her fists to the beat.

“You want to fondle a tit?” She inquired.

Remus grimaced “Lily I’m still attracted to dick so no, I don’t _want_ to.”

Lily rolled her eyes “Do lady bits really repulse you that much? What do you suppose I have down there? It’s not going to bite.”

Remus internally gagged, “Ew Lily, I don’t need the visual, thank you so much for making me think of minge.” 

Lily giggled “Anytime deary!”

“I draw the line at touching tit thank you very much.”

They managed to have a good time even if they were glancing behind them to watch the real objects of their affection most of the time.

_Ah, freak out  
Le freak, c'est chic  
Freak out  
Ah, freak out  
Le freak, c'est chic  
Freak out  
_

“You know this is actually a good song.” Remus said as he sang along to the lyrics. Sure, he wished he could be dancing this closely to Sirius instead but even so, dancing with someone to a song you liked was still a good time.

_Now freak  
I said freak  
Now freak  
_

Lily’s planted her hands on Remus’s shoulders as they moved their bodies in tune with the quick tempo. “They always play this one, people completely lose their shit when it comes on.”

Remus looked at her pointedly “Is that how you would explain what we’re doing?”

Lily rolled her eyes, “This is to save our love lives Remus, completely different.”

“Of course how silly of me!” He retorted sarcastically. “So, how should we end this little charade?”

He bopped his head even faster as the song got closer and closer to the end.

_All that pressure got you down  
Has your head spinning all around  
Feel the rhythm, check the ride  
Come on along and have a real good time...  
_

Lily ginned evilly. “Don’t freak out Remus and you better not gag.”

Remus crinkled his nose in confusion. “Why would I-?”

She proceeded to grab his face and kiss him square on the lips. 

Remus cursed Lily Evans with everything in him at that moment until he caught sight of Sirius over her shoulder who’s handsome features had completely distorted, his eye twitching dangerously. Remus could honestly say he now saw the resemblance to the rest of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. It was a maddened look that said: I will kill everyone in this room.

So Remus grabbed Lily's waist and pulled her even closer. Whispering into her lips “If I feel tongue I’m biting it off.”

“Fair enough.” She whispered back. “Now gesture to the portrait hole and we’ll pretend we’re getting out of here to go shag somewhere.”

Remus and Lily released each others lips at the same time and Remus tilted his head toward the exit and Lily smiled and nodded taking his hand and leading him away.

Remus threw a glance backward into the common room behind them and Sirius and James appeared to be in a distressed screaming match with each other that was barely audible over the pumping of the music.

He turned around and squeezed Lily’s hand. “It worked.”

She turned to grin maniacally at him “We make a good team.”

They reached the quiet corridors outside the portrait hole, the Fat Lady slamming shut behind them. “What now?”

Lily shrugged “Now we wait for them to question us.”

“Well how should we respond to said questioning?”

“Tell em’ we shagged?”

“Try again.”

Lily groaned “I don’t know Remus, use your imagination!”

“We could deny the whole thing.”

Lily raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?”

Remus rubbed his chin in thought “We could pretend we have no idea what they’re talking about and let them think they imagined the whole thing. It would be a huge advantage if they thought their feelings about the two of us together stemmed from their own mind, might make them think twice about how James feels about you and how Sirius feels about me… hopefully.”

Lily grinned “I knew you were the real brains behind the Marauders pranks.”

A mischievous smirk worked its way onto Remus' face. "Well the point is for no one to ever know that. That's why I'm a prefect."


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean you don’t know what I’m talking about!? You were _snogging!_ ”

Remus grimaced. “I was sat in a corner that whole party, you prats. I certainly didn’t snog Lily Evans.”

Sirius nearly pulled his hair out. “I saw you grabbing her arse Remus! I did _not_ imagine this!”

Remus cocked his head to the side, “Even if that was true, which it’s not, why are you so concerned with whom I’m snogging?”

Sirius seemed at a loss. “I uh… I just think it’s unethical to be snogging Prongs’ future wife that’s all. It’s not like I care who you snog.” His words would have had more merit if he’d not also been grinding his teeth at the same time. “Do whatever or whoever you want Moony.” He turned away. Remus’ heart dropped. Sirius actually seemed upset. Remus could count the amount of times he’d seen Sirius genuinely upset on one hand.

He stood up, “Sirius wait-”

“Forget Sirius’ feelings! What about _my_ feelings!? You know how long I’ve liked my precious Lilyflower! _Moony, how could you!? _” James shouted in the werewolf’s face.__

____

Remus winced at the volume of James’ voice and reached up to wipe the spittle off his cheek. “Once again Prongs, I don’t know what the two of you are blabbering on about.” Remus set aside the book he was pretending to study. “Besides I thought you said you were, and I quote, ‘Getting over her this year for sure.’” He threw James a pointed look.

__

James shoulders slumped “Oh yeah. I did say that.”

__

Remus picked up his bag “Look it’s breakfast time, I’m hungry, classes start in an hour, I’m leaving. You coming?” He didn’t wait as he exited the dorm. Instead of proceeding down the stairs he listened in at the door.

__

He heard shuffling about and murmurs and pressed his ear even more firmly against the door. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a faint breath on his ear followed by a quiet whisper of “Whatcha doin?”

__

Remus flinched backward nearly falling over. He turned to see a smirking Lily Evans crouching near him. 

__

“Merlin Lily! You just shortened my life.” Remus grabbed his chest as he calmed his breathing. “Anyway shut up, they’re talking about us and I can’t hear.”

__

Lily shook her head, “Remus have you forgotten you’re a wizard?” She waved her wand and instantly the murmurs turned into audible voices. 

__

Remus looked sheepish. “Sometimes.” He shrugged and turned his attention back to the door. 

__

“You alright mate?” James asked. 

__

“No.”

__

“I know. Me either.”

__

“I don’t understand. I know I saw them and I… I didn’t like it James.”

__

Lily elbowed Remus hard in the side. “ _See!? I told you!_ ” She hissed into his ear.

__

Remus felt a smile begin to form on his face. Maybe he did have a chance? Or was he insinuating Remus shouldn’t have been dancing with Lily due to James’ feelings for her?

__

“I guess that proves he’s not… you know…” James trailed off.

__

Sirius sighed. “I guess. But why did he say it didn’t happen? I saw what I saw and so did you!”

__

“Yeah, I swear that song was just mocking me." Someone snapped their fingers. "We should ask Lily. She’s too prefecty to lie.”

__

“Yes, good idea!” The sound of footsteps began to get closer and closer. Remus and Lily exchanged a look and both bolted down the stairs simultaneously. 

__

Practically flying out of the portrait hole the two Gryffindors struggled to catch their breath. 

__

“Well, you’re up Evans.”

__

Lily grinned widely. “I got this.”

__

* * *

__

“Sorry?” Lily raised her eyebrows in question as James and Sirius targeted her at breakfast. “Did you say I snogged Remus? As in your mate, Remus Lupin?” Lily burst into laughter “That’s funny James. He’s definitely not interested in me that way, and nor I to him.”

__

James and Sirius deadpanned. “How drunk were we exactly Prongs?” Sirius turned to the stag animagus.

__

James scratched the back of his head. “Not very. For once.”

__

“I’m so confused.” Sirius dragged the heels of his hands over his tired eyes.

__

Lily touched James’ arm. “Are you feeling okay?” 

__

James nearly jumped out of his skin at Lily’s touch. “I-I’m good!”

__

She smiled at him. “Don’t worry me like that James.”

__

He blinked. “I- sorry. I guess Sirius and I must have been imagining things or mistook another couple for you and Remus somehow.”

__

He exchanged an uncertain look with Sirius. Sirius shook his head vigorously. “Something fishy is going on here Evans, maybe you convinced Prongs but I won’t drop this! Mark my words, I will have the truth!” He cried just a touch too dramatically before fleeing the great hall.

__


	3. Chapter 3

The Gryffindor common room was rather empty this evening, exams were coming up and many students had taken to studying until very late in the library as the hours extended around this season. However a select group of sixth years (three guesses who) were sat around in various parts of the common area, James and Sirius looked to be discussing something intensely at one of the small tables, while Lily and Remus sat in the squishy armchairs by the fire quietly conversing. Peter had gone down to the kitchen for snacks and was expected back any minute. 

“Think Sirius is still onto us?” Lily whispered to her wolfish companion.

“Undoubtedly. Once he sets his mind to something there’s no stopping him.”

“Don’t worry, we got this.”

Remus’s face twisted up to show his severe doubt about that statement. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because you’re on my team and my team _always_ wins!” **(A/N yes this is a nod to ‘Friends’)**

“At _this!?_ ” He hissed incredulously.

“Absolutely!”

Suddenly a voice cut their conversation short. “Hey Evans!”

Lily looked up, Sirius had stood up and was gesturing to them. “Fancy a friendly game?”

Lily narrowed her eyes. “What kind of game?”

Sirius shrugged. “Let’s decide when we’re all up in the boys dorm, but first gather your friends, It’ll be even more fun with extra people.”

Lily exchanged a suspicious glance with Remus. “Okay I’m game. Meet you up there.”

She sprung from her seat and made off to the girls dormitory to collect her friends Dorcas, Mary, Alice and Marlene.

The boys had gathered in a circle on the floor as they waited for their companions. Just then Peter burst through the door. “I’m back! Sorry, Mrs. Norris started following me so I had to lose her before I could come back.”

He dropped an armful of treats on the closest bed. “What have I missed?”

Sirius grinned as Peter took a seat in their circle. “We were just about to begin a nice sporting game of Truth or Dare.”

Remus’ eyebrows practically leapt to his forehead. “You never said _that._ ”

“I said we’d choose a game Moony, and I so happened to choose Truth or Dare just now.”

James sighed “This would be better with firewhiskey, but we haven’t had a chance to replenish our stash. That last party cleaned us out.”

The look on Sirius’ face was now beginning to disconcert Remus. Sirius reached below his bed and pulled out a bottle full of dark reddish brown liquid and sat it in the centre of their circle.

James sprang to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Sirius. “You kept that quiet!”

Sirius grinned “For good reason. I wanted to keep this one on hand for just such an occasion as this.”

James clapped him on the shoulder “Good man Padfoot.”

Sirius smile was a little scary now. “Of course, the best there is.”

Their door suddenly slammed open so hard it shook the wall.

“The fun haaaas arrived!” Marlene yodelled out to announce their entrance. 

Sirius rubbed his hands together “Excellent, let’s begin the interrogation- I mean _game._ ” He corrected himself. Remus felt his stomach drop and his head flew around to look at his partner in crime, Lily. He mouthed the words ‘we’re so screwed’ to her.

She waved him off. “Sounds good Black, let’s do it.” She plopped herself down next to Remus.

“So how do we begin?” Mary asked. She was the most shy of the group and looked noticeably nervous. Of course anyone would be nervous around Sirius Black and the diabolical expression that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face as of late.

Sirius cracked the bottle of firewhiskey. “let’s begin with everyone having one shot of this to loosen things up.”

Marlene really seemed to be in the spirit of things. “Sounds good, me first!” She snatched the bottle from Sirius and took a big swig before passing it to her girlfriend, Dorcas. The other girl rolled her eyes but smiled good-naturedly. She took a much smaller swig and then passed it to her left so Peter could drink. They went in a circle, Lily took it next, then Remus, Alice, Mary, Sirius, ending with James.

Sirius clapped his hands together once. “Great, now that that’s done I feel I should tell you all that was laced with veritaserum.”

You could have heard a pin drop during the silence that followed. 

Then Lily leapt with the grace of a very angry cat on top of Sirius, her hands seeking out his throat. “ _I’ll kill you, Black!_ ”

Sirius’s voice was coming out squeaky as she pushed down on his vocal cords. “Got…somefink…to…ide… Evans?”

“Lily… Lily… _Lily!_ His face is turning blue! Let go!”

Remus dragged the distraught redhead off the dog animagus before he lost consciousness. 

Sirius gasped. “Good…” he sucked in more air “Grip.” 

“Mate, that was not on.” James removed his glasses as he massaged the bridge of his nose. “Padfoot. Veritaserum is illegal except in very specific circumstances. It’s like you _roofied_ us, you wanker!

Lily looked surprised. “You weren’t in on this?”

James looked her in the eye, “Of course not, even I’m not that _stupid._ ” He punched Sirius in the arm as he spoke the last word.

Sirius grimaced as he rubbed his bruising arm. “Fine, fine I shouldn’t have done it and blah blah blah, _but_ since I _did._ Whaddya say we take advantage of it and play some Truth or Dare eh?”

Everyone glared in his direction. “What?” He looked a bit put out. “If it makes you all feel any better I dosed myself too!”

“A little.” Remus grumbled.

“Alright!” Alice reined them all in with her sensible nature. “We already knew Black was an idiot, maybe we should have suspected this.”

“Well what’s done is done. We came here for a game and a game we shall play!” Marleen agreed with Sirius.

“ _YES!_ Good woman you are McKinnon!” 

“How do we deicide who goes first?” Dorcas inquired.

“Ah!” Sirius went to Remus’s trunk and pulled out his transfiguration quill. (Yes he has specific quills for each subject.)

“Spin the quill!” He decided and set it in the middle flicking it with his finger hard enough to send it spinning.

It landed on Lily. “Right, Evans asks someone first, whoever she asks will ask the next person after they’re done answering a question or doing a dare and so on. You have three chickens in which you can refuse to do the dare or answer the question, if you use one you have to take a shot!”

Everyone agreed with the rules and Lily began. She grinned evilly. “Black, truth or dare?”

Sirius sported his own grin in return. “Let’s start off easy, shall we Evans? Truth.”

“Fine. Tell us, who was the last person you snogged?”

“Davis. From Ravenclaw.”

Marleen raised an eyebrow. “Erin Davis? But she’s in Hufflepuff.”

“Nah, her brother. My turn!” Apparently Sirius was more than happy to skip over the fact that he had just admitted to snogging another bloke.

Remus’s heart sped up. What an interesting piece of information. He shifted his gaze over to James who didn’t even react to this news.

Sirius turned on Lily. “Evans, same question.” He looked triumphant until Lily reminded him, “I believe the words you’re looking for are ‘truth or dare’ Black.”

Sirius slumped. “Oh right. Fine truth or dare Evans?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to snog the last person you snogged _again_ for us right now!”

Lily didn’t even blink. “And if they aren’t playing the game with us?”

“Are they?”

“I don’t believe I chose the truth option, Black.”

“Well…” Sirius seemed to be at an impasse with himself. “Fuck! Fine. Then how about you pay a trip to Dumbledore’s office, and serenade him before telling him his robes are fashion goals.”

“Done.”

* * *

After the journey to Dumbledore’s office in which they actually saw their headmaster blush like a school girl as Lily belted out, ‘You Charmed The Heart Right Out of Me.’ The cherry on top being when she went on to say his purple pyjamas were ‘the bees knees.’ The group returned to the boys dormitory.

“That was _amazing_ Lils.” Marlene laughed so hard she was crying. “Okay my turn!”

“It’s not-!”

“Oh forget that, Pettigrew! Sirius and Lily don’t get to have all the fun. So how about it? Truth or dare, Peter?”

Peter looked noticeably worried as Marlene abandoned the rules. “I- I suppose I choose truth.”

Marlene let out a fake yawn. “Booooring! But fine, hmmm… so what’s your biggest secret?”

“I’m a rat-”

James half leapt across the circle in order to slap a hand to his friends’ mouth before he could tell everyone he was a rat animagus. “-A rather brave bloke!” He finished Peter's unsaid sentence. “Aren’t you Peter? I believe you meant to say _dare didn’t you?_ ” 

Peter’s watery eyes were wide with panic as he nodded behind James’ hand. “Mhmm!” He words were muffled as he agreed.

“Score!” Marlene didn’t seem to find this unusual behaviour at all.

“It’s streaking time! I dare you to get naked and streak all around the common room until everyone is sufficiently uncomfortable.”

Peter sighed in discomfort. This was shaping up to be a long night. He grabbed for his robe and began to pull it off. Honestly spilling it to all of them that they were illegal animagi sounded a lot easier.

* * *

A string of dares followed this one, it seemed many of them were not so eager to tell the truth. Sirius had to propose to McGonagall and promptly lost Gryffindor fifty house points. There were several lap dance dares from various people sprinkled in the mix, and Mary had to do a body shot off of a person of her choosing. She chose her best friend Alice to try and avoid embarrassment -it didn’t work- and Alice had to go find Frank Longbottom and ask him if his bottom wasn’t the only thing that was long.

The hour grew later and dare after dare passed in rapid fire succession. The only ones who seemingly had nothing to hide were Mary, Dorcas and Marlene apparently, who had no trouble answering their questions honestly.

 _*Hic*_ “Okay, R-Re-Moony! Your turn, dickhead!” Peter slurred. Apparently after realizing he wasn’t so good at avoiding the truth and too afraid to take any more of Marleen’s dares, he had resorted to using his chickens and promptly had firewhiskey shoved down his throat. It was just too bad he was such a lightweight, he was clearly a little more than tipsy now.

Remus grumbled, silently hoping to simply fade into the background, he had also used all his chickens to avoid complete and total embarrassment, not to mention detention. Being a prefect around mates that were such pranksters was exhausting.

He looked around the circle, not sure who to choose. Lily elbowed him in the side. He turned to her and she glanced to Sirius, trying to convey a message without saying the words. But her eyes were clear enough, practically screaming ‘ _Ask him, you fool!_ ’

Remus pointedly ignored his friends’ advice and her pushed her elbow away from his ribs. Lily scowled at his refusal.

“Prongs, truth or dare?”

James rubbed his chin in thought “Dare I suppose. Whatcha got for me Moony?”

“Snog Lily.”

James spluttered “What!?”

“You heard me.”

He glared at his werewolf friend before snatching the firewhiskey bottle from Peter. “Give me that!” 

“Chicken, Potter?” Lily turned to James. Her expression unreadable as she raised her chin to him in question.

“I don’t fancy inconveniencing you Evans. I’d hate to get my terrible ‘toe-rag’ germs all over you.”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Shame.”

James did a double take and half snorted his whiskey. Sirius slammed him roughly on the back.

“What do you-?”

“Your turn, Prongs!”

He glared at the dog animagus’ interruption before a slow smile donned his face. “Fine. Truth or dare, Sirius?”

“Hmm I chose dare last time I suppose it’s time one of us started telling the truth.”

“Fine, if you had to choose someone in this room to snog, who would it be?”

“Remus.” Sirius slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were forced from his lips.

James smirked in his direction seemingly having anticipated this answer. “Really? Well, well, what a surprise this is Padfoot.” His mocking tone of voice indicated it wasn’t a surprise in the least.

Remus felt his body completely tense. He must have misheard that right? Although he knew that couldn’t be true seeing as Lily latched onto his arm in a death grip and began shaking him wildly.

Sirius seemed to have gone catatonic as he was, for the moment, incapable of speaking even when Mary poked him in the shoulder indicating it was his turn to ask someone a truth or dare. 

“Oooookay, looks like Black needs a moment after that little reveal.” Marlene said. “Who wants his turn?”

“Me!” Lily threw her hand up so quickly no one had a chance to interject. 

She turned to her best male friend, the resident Hogwarts werewolf. “Remus truth or dare? You brave enough to answer a question this round?”

Remus scoffed. “Just give me a dare, Evans.” He was clearly unhappy with her shift in targets, i.e him. 

He whispered out of the corner of his mouth, “I thought we were meant to be partners in this you little-”

She looked way too smug at his distress. “Fine! no secrets then.” She spoke loudly overtop of him. “Okay let’s see…” she mockingly rubbed her chin as though she had to think hard about what dare she was going to give him.

Remus found himself praying she wasn’t going to do what he thought she was going to do. 

“I dare you to snog Sirius. With _tongue_. For at least one minute.”

Remus’s eyes widened. “Lily…”

She threw him a secret smirk before turning back to the group. “But, oh my!” She clapped her hands to her cheeks in faux shock. “Didn’t you already use your three chickens to avoid skinny-dipping in the Black Lake-?”

“Lily please-”

“-Shouting out the window your undying love for Slughorn,”

“Don’t-”

“And charming shampoo to follow Severus around at breakfast tomorrow? Oh dear me! I must have forgotten. Well I guess you have no choice then.”

Remus glared at her, not even trying to hide his feelings anymore. “You intended this all along didn’t you?”

She blinked. “One hundred per cent.”

He pressed his lips together so hard he was almost sure they’d begun to bruise as he stared her down. She did not break. Finally Remus spat out a sharp, “Fine.”

Remus wanted to kiss Sirius so badly, but not because of an immature game of Truth or Dare. However, if he didn’t do the dare he’d have to answer for it. Or worse, Sirius would think he was homophobic after that admission that he had snogged another bloke from before.

He stood from their circle and marched over to Sirius who had finally snapped out of his trance at the sound of his own name.

Sirius seemed to register that Remus was stomping over to see him and managed to get out, “What are you-?” but he didn’t get further than that as Remus bent down to grab him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him up to his level. He sunk his fingers into that fine head of dark hair with one hand and the other slid behind the dog animagus’ back, he pulled Sirius to him and smashed their lips together. 

Remus lips felt like they were on fire as he kissed Sirius fiercely, not knowing if he’d ever get another chance. Sirius remained frozen under his lips. But only for a moment, when he snapped out of it he responded to Remus. He hand flew up to grip Remus’ neck, needing something to hold on to. Remus’ tongue darted out and encouraged Sirius to open his mouth. Sirius obliged and their tongues met, hot and wet. 

Remus found himself pressing Sirius as close to his body as he could. Sirius’ hand fisted in Remus’ sweater, the other slipped into his hair, his nails scratching at his scalp causing Remus to shudder, and the beanie he was wearing to fall from his head. Remus turned to get a better angle and bit down on Sirius’ lower lip before sucking it between his own. This caused Sirius to let out a barely audible desperate sound. However the room was so quiet he was sure everyone heard it. Sirius retaliated as soon as Remus released his lip by capturing and sucking on Remus’ tongue. He was sure the low growl that escaped his throat definitely echoed throughout the room.

Neither one of them could be bothered to care. All that mattered was getting more of one another. Remus’ slowly slid his leg between Sirius’ thighs as they got more intense. If feeling butterflies in one’s stomach was a real thing Remus was sure they were just about going insane in his. His insides were fluttering intensely, his adrenaline pumping so hard he felt like he could stay awake for the next twenty years.

They only stopped when they heard someone cough loudly. They ceased their actions immediately and slowly parted, Sirius’ lower lip was caught between Remus’ teeth as they pulled away. Remus could see Sirius’ eyes widen a fraction as he gently tugged on his lip before letting it go entirely.

There was only silence once the boys had finally separated. Marlene broke the tension with “That was _hot._ ”

Dorcas giggled “Ah… before you start shagging in front of all of us, it’s been way more than a minute so… I’d say you went above and beyond.”

Right, the dare. It had almost slipped his mind for a brief moment that he was kissing Sirius all due to a dare. All that had mattered in the moment was savouring the taste of his lips, the feel of his hot tongue and the faint spice of the firewhiskey they had both consumed.

Remus was severely confused, he wasn’t sure if this was the greatest night of his life or the worst. Wordlessly he released his hold on Sirius, snatched his faded grey beanie off the floor and returned to his place in the circle. Sirius remained standing, not sure what to make of his situation.

Remus returned to glaring at the redhead beside him. Lily smiled triumphantly, “You’re welcome.”

“You’re dead.” He hissed. 

“Funny, you’d think I’d have stopped walking around.” **(A/N Yes, Harry has said this before. What can I say, he gets his sense of humour from his Mum.)**

Remus’ glared intensified. “My turn now right? Lily truth or dare?”

Lily’s eyes narrowed. “Truth…” she said hesitantly. 

Remus smile was mocking as he said, a little too cheerfully, “Wonderful, why don’t you tell us how you really feel about James Potter?”

Lily sighed. “Chick-” 

Remus saw red and yelled, “Don’t you _dare Evans!_ Not after what you just did!”

Lily grimaced and had the decency to look at least a little guilty. She chewed on her lip for several moments before bursting out with, “I- _fine!_ I like James okay!? I like him so much I don’t know what to do anymore!” Her eyes widened as this confession was torn from her mouth.

She got over it quickly and she and Remus glared at each other intensely both breathing hard in frustration. “ _Satisfied!?_ ” Lily barked out.

Remus smirked “Most definitely.”

“Whoa, I think we need to take a step back-” Alice began realizing that they had gone from light and fun to serious in an instant.

“No, it’s okay!” Lily snapped. Although her tone of voice implied that she was anything but okay. “And since it’s my turn again, Remus, truth or dare?”

“Shouldn’t you ask someone else-?” Began Peter wearily.

“No it’s fine!” Remus held up a hand to stop Wormtail’s attempt to get in between them. “Truth.”

“How about you tell Sirius, _to his face_ , how attracted you are to him!?”

“Fuck you, Evans!”

“Fuck you too, Lupin!”

Remus jumped to his feet. “I only agreed to your stupid plan to see if we could get answers not to have you dare me to stick my tongue down Sirius’ throat! You know that’s not how I wanted it to happen!” He raged.

Lily stood up as well in order to meet Remus’ eyes. “Well I’m sorry for trying to help you! If you had it your way you’d be pining after him for the rest of your life!”

“ _Excuse me!?_ Maybe you should tell that to yourself! Why else would you use that dancing thing to make James jealous!? It’s because you couldn’t tell him yourself either!”

“Don’t act so innocent! _You_ went along with it!”

“Only because _you_ convinced me to!”

Lily and Remus had gotten in each others faces at some point, both of them red-faced and panting in anger.

“Uh… If I might interject?”

They turned at the same instant to James who looked more confused than ever. “I’m sorry to interrupt this _lovely_ argument but what was that about liking me Evans?”

“Yeah or that bit about being attracted to me, Moons?” Sirius added.

“And what ‘dancing thing?’” Peter wondered out loud.

Lily and Remus exchanged a look.

“The jig is up boys and girls. Remus, Lily? What’s going on here?” Marlene asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

Everyone in the circle was staring at them, looking for answers. Lily and Remus sighed in unison. It was over.


End file.
